


To save the world.

by PeiLing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiLing/pseuds/PeiLing
Summary: Talya Trevelyan is the last born to the Nobel family of the Trevelyans. The lesser known among her siblings made her the perfect choice to observe the conclave in relative secrecy for her family without attracting too much attention. This is her story of trails, friendships and a very unexpected romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I have been playing around with the idea of writing one so here goes. Any comments are welcome, please be merciful:)
> 
> Will see where this goes and try to keep the updates as regular as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Talya meets Cassandra, Solas and Varric and tries to make sense.  
> Mainly in game dialogue go this chapter, but will spice it up in the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this from my phone so the thoughts that should have been in italic is in normal font, please forgive.

Chapter 1

From behind her closed eyes Talya could see a green light that animating from somewhat close by. Her body aches all over, it felt like a herd of druffalo stomped on her. Her left hand felt numb, almost cut off...

Am I dead? Talya tried to remember what happened and where she was but came up short of answers.

I can't feel my arms, my body is aching and my eyes feel like they have been shut with locks. What happened?

Talya pried her eyes open as thoughts flooded her mind one after the other and suddenly the green light flashed and the dark room lit up. Talya realized that the green light was coming from her left hand amd that's when it happened.

"Ah!!" Sudden pain flared up her hand racing up her arm. Intense pain at never felt before. It felt like schorching heat and numbing coldness all at once. It came as a wave and after the wave left her body Talya heaved forward and emptied what was left in her stomach. Not that that we much, she can't remember the last time she last ate.

Dry heaves took over and she started to settle down, but the green light was something to be feared.

Damn Talya, what had you gotten into now?!

"Hello?" Maybe there was someone, anyone that could help her. Someone who might know what's going on.

Before she could say anything else the door to the call flew open and with it natural light came flooding in causing Talya to cover her eyes. Blinded by the light after being in the dark years starts to stream down her face and then she heard the woman's voice.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead...except for you!"

Talya couldn't see the woman at first but as her eyes adjusted she could see a tallish woman with short hair and a scar. Talya felt scared and unsettled.

The conclave destroyed?? Wait, does this woman think she did it? Talya didn't answer, she was unable to for any words.

"Explain this!" The woman grabbed her hand which made the chains clang and chafe her skin.

"I can't, I don't know what that is or how it got there." Panic rose up from the pit of her stomach along with bile.

"You're lying!" Grabbed by the front of her chest, Talya felt sick again and scared, shed never been in a situation like this before. That's when she noticed a second woman.

"We need her Cassandra." So her name was Cassandra, Talya had to remember that.

"I can't believe it, all this people...dead" the second woman spoke to her.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?"   
"I remember running, things were chasing me and then...there was a woman?" At least I think there was.

"A woman?" Talya could she the woman took her words with some trepidation.

"At reached out to me, but then... I can't remember." Talya dropped her head, trying to concentrate to remember something, anything but nothing came back to her.

Then Cassandra spoke to the woman with red hair.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." Rift? What rift? Take me where?

"What did happen? Please, I need to know, I can't remember."

"It will be easier to show you." Cassandra's voice carried worry and a hint of something Talya couldn't place.

Cassandra escorted Talya up flights of stairs and her legs felt like jelly, wobbling with each step. Only once they reached the top and entered a spacious hall did Talya realize she was in a chatty. Her guide didn't spare a glance to see if Talya want keeping up so she had to stretch her steps to keep up and not fall behind.

On exiting the chantry, cold air hit Talya straight in the face which made her gasp for a second. Fresh air never felt or smelt so good.

Thats when she saw the sky or what happened to it. The sky lot up and sent ripples like waves, that's when it hit.  
With a great flash her hand started to pulsate and throb that sent Talya to her knees with its force. Cassandra came to her side.

"We call it the breach. It's It's masaive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not 30th only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Dazed from the attack on her hand, Talya tried to grasp for reason.

"An explosion can do that? But how?"

"Tho one did. So unless we act the breach will grow until it swallows the world."

"What's happening to my hand?"

"Each time the breach expands your mark spreads and it is killing you, it may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time "

Talya's thoughts were racing and jumbled all at once.  
Am I dying? An explosion? I did this? I can stop this? Maker, help me.

"I understand." Talya agreed to help, I she had to die at least an will do some good in her life.

Cassandra helped Talya to her feet and they continued through the village.  
With her hands tied, Talya walked behind Cassandra and she noticed that the villagers were glaring at her. A sense of foreboding crossed Talya and an felt uneasy as their eye penetrated her. She heard gasps and whispers.

"Murdered"  
"Vile creature, you should be out to death"  
Maker, smite the evil that walks be for us"

Talya couldn't understand why they people would be so violent towards her.

This people look at n like I'm some monster, Maker protect me.

As they reached the gate, Cassandra turned to her took a dagger and cut her ties.  
"There will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come it is not far."  
"What are you taking me?"

"We had to test your mark on something smaller that the breach. We must we if our theories are correct that you can help stop these rifts."

"I see." It was the only reply Talya could manage at that moment, because to be honest she didn't really see anything clearly.

"We must go into the valley." Cassandra led the way and Talya followed quietly, trying to piece together the information at has so far.

Talya who want used to trekking mountain paths and who still felt weak tried hard to stay by Cassandra who wasn't letting up an inch.

Talya had to know more, and talking might distract her from a laboring muscles.

"So what did happen?"

"They sal you walked out of a rift and fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she was." As Cassandra we speaking a flash went through her mind, and she thought she remebered something about a woman telling her to run.  
When they reached a bridge the breach lot up and spat out what looked like balls of molten meteors. Talya barely had time to register what we happening when the bridge have way after being hit.

Tumbling down and fling hard on the frozen lake Talya heard a sickening crack id bone and felt a sharp pain through her shoulder. As they both rose up she saw a demon rising up a few feet away from them.

Talya had read about demons, seen drawinga and heard about them from her uncle in the Circle, but she never dreamed ahe would ever see one let one had to fav one in battle.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra hav the order like an was used to giving them and having them obeyed so Talya stayed behind. Only a new demon started to for in front of her.

Oh no! I need a weapon, any weapon. Maker guide me, I do not know how to battle against demons.

Talya located two daggers to her back and lunged for them just in time to miss the claws that aimed for her throat. With swift moves despite her injured shoulder she managed to slay the demon. As an looks up Cassandra walked up to her.

"Drop your weapons now!" Her voice was authoritive and Talya was trained since childhood to obey her superiors.

"All right, I will disarm."

"No, wait. I cannot protect and I cannot let you be defensless. You may have new of your weapons yet." Cassandra eyed Talya with something akin to trust.

"I should remember you came willingly."

As they proceeded up the mountain, sounds of battle greeted their ears.

"What's that?"

"We're getting close to the rift, you can hear the fighting."

"Who is fighting?"

As they rounded the corner Talya one she found her answer. She saw a green light hanging in the air.

That must be the rift.

Without a second thought they joined the fight. Talya trying to ignore the protest from her shoulder which felt like it was being torn from her body with every move, an have all at had. As he the last demon fell, an elf rescue for her hand and lifted it to the rift.

"Seal it, quickly!" As he spoke a green light shit from her hand and connected to the rift. Talya felt a shock to through her body and the last strength started to drain from her body. They heard a snap and a pop and the rift was gone.

"You did it, you closed the the rift." He had a soothing voice for an elf but a kind face.  
"You mean the mark did it, I didn't really do anything." Confused she retracted her gaan to her chest as if to protect her hand.

"Well, it's good to know. Here I was thinking we would be knee deep in demon shit forever." Talya turns to see a dwarf putting away a fine crossbow.

"Varric Tethras at your service." His smile was genuine and Talya thought they would be good friends.

"I'm Solas if their are to be introductions."

"Yeah, he means 'I kept you safe while you were sleeping'."

"You can do that? Then I owe you my thanks."  
"Closing the breach will be gratitude enough." His face was stern but his voice made the words soft.

"I appreciate your help Varric but we dont need you." Cassandra spoke to the first time and it was with ice in her voice.  
Varric laughed and with a knowing glint in his eyes g offered Cassandra a reply.

"Have you seen your soldiers? They are outnumbered. You new me Seeker." He was inspe,ring his nails to hide his satisfied smirk. 

"Ugh." Cassandra hugged away and just motioned us to follow her to the forward camp were Leliana was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Talya meets Cassandra, Solas and Varric and tries to make sense.  
> Mainly in game dialogue go this chapter, but will spice it up in the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this from my phone so the thoughts that should have been in italic is in normal font, please forgive.

Chapter 1

From behind her closed eyes Talya could see a green light that animating from somewhat close by. Her body aches all over, it felt like a herd of druffalo stomped on her. Her left hand felt numb, almost cut off...

Am I dead? Talya tried to remember what happened and where she was but came up short of answers.

I can't feel my arms, my body is aching and my eyes feel like they have been shut with locks. What happened?

Talya pried her eyes open as thoughts flooded her mind one after the other and suddenly the green light flashed and the dark room lit up. Talya realized that the green light was coming from her left hand amd that's when it happened.

"Ah!!" Sudden pain flared up her hand racing up her arm. Intense pain at never felt before. It felt like schorching heat and numbing coldness all at once. It came as a wave and after the wave left her body Talya heaved forward and emptied what was left in her stomach. Not that that we much, she can't remember the last time she last ate.

Dry heaves took over and she started to settle down, but the green light was something to be feared.

Damn Talya, what had you gotten into now?!

"Hello?" Maybe there was someone, anyone that could help her. Someone who might know what's going on.

Before she could say anything else the door to the call flew open and with it natural light came flooding in causing Talya to cover her eyes. Blinded by the light after being in the dark years starts to stream down her face and then she heard the woman's voice.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead...except for you!"

Talya couldn't see the woman at first but as her eyes adjusted she could see a tallish woman with short hair and a scar. Talya felt scared and unsettled.

The conclave destroyed?? Wait, does this woman think she did it? Talya didn't answer, she was unable to for any words.

"Explain this!" The woman grabbed her hand which made the chains clang and chafe her skin.

"I can't, I don't know what that is or how it got there." Panic rose up from the pit of her stomach along with bile.

"You're lying!" Grabbed by the front of her chest, Talya felt sick again and scared, shed never been in a situation like this before. That's when she noticed a second woman.

"We need her Cassandra." So her name was Cassandra, Talya had to remember that.

"I can't believe it, all this people...dead" the second woman spoke to her.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?"   
"I remember running, things were chasing me and then...there was a woman?" At least I think there was.

"A woman?" Talya could she the woman took her words with some trepidation.

"At reached out to me, but then... I can't remember." Talya dropped her head, trying to concentrate to remember something, anything but nothing came back to her.

Then Cassandra spoke to the woman with red hair.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." Rift? What rift? Take me where?

"What did happen? Please, I need to know, I can't remember."

"It will be easier to show you." Cassandra's voice carried worry and a hint of something Talya couldn't place.

Cassandra escorted Talya up flights of stairs and her legs felt like jelly, wobbling with each step. Only once they reached the top and entered a spacious hall did Talya realize she was in a chatty. Her guide didn't spare a glance to see if Talya want keeping up so she had to stretch her steps to keep up and not fall behind.

On exiting the chantry, cold air hit Talya straight in the face which made her gasp for a second. Fresh air never felt or smelt so good.

Thats when she saw the sky or what happened to it. The sky lot up and sent ripples like waves, that's when it hit.  
With a great flash her hand started to pulsate and throb that sent Talya to her knees with its force. Cassandra came to her side.

"We call it the breach. It's It's masaive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not 30th only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Dazed from the attack on her hand, Talya tried to grasp for reason.

"An explosion can do that? But how?"

"Tho one did. So unless we act the breach will grow until it swallows the world."

"What's happening to my hand?"

"Each time the breach expands your mark spreads and it is killing you, it may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time "

Talya's thoughts were racing and jumbled all at once.  
Am I dying? An explosion? I did this? I can stop this? Maker, help me.

"I understand." Talya agreed to help, I she had to die at least an will do some good in her life.

Cassandra helped Talya to her feet and they continued through the village.  
With her hands tied, Talya walked behind Cassandra and she noticed that the villagers were glaring at her. A sense of foreboding crossed Talya and an felt uneasy as their eye penetrated her. She heard gasps and whispers.

"Murdered"  
"Vile creature, you should be out to death"  
Maker, smite the evil that walks be for us"

Talya couldn't understand why they people would be so violent towards her.

This people look at n like I'm some monster, Maker protect me.

As they reached the gate, Cassandra turned to her took a dagger and cut her ties.  
"There will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come it is not far."  
"What are you taking me?"

"We had to test your mark on something smaller that the breach. We must we if our theories are correct that you can help stop these rifts."

"I see." It was the only reply Talya could manage at that moment, because to be honest she didn't really see anything clearly.

"We must go into the valley." Cassandra led the way and Talya followed quietly, trying to piece together the information at has so far.

Talya who want used to trekking mountain paths and who still felt weak tried hard to stay by Cassandra who wasn't letting up an inch.

Talya had to know more, and talking might distract her from a laboring muscles.

"So what did happen?"

"They sal you walked out of a rift and fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she was." As Cassandra we speaking a flash went through her mind, and she thought she remebered something about a woman telling her to run.  
When they reached a bridge the breach lot up and spat out what looked like balls of molten meteors. Talya barely had time to register what we happening when the bridge have way after being hit.

Tumbling down and fling hard on the frozen lake Talya heard a sickening crack id bone and felt a sharp pain through her shoulder. As they both rose up she saw a demon rising up a few feet away from them.

Talya had read about demons, seen drawinga and heard about them from her uncle in the Circle, but she never dreamed ahe would ever see one let one had to fav one in battle.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra hav the order like an was used to giving them and having them obeyed so Talya stayed behind. Only a new demon started to for in front of her.

Oh no! I need a weapon, any weapon. Maker guide me, I do not know how to battle against demons.

Talya located two daggers to her back and lunged for them just in time to miss the claws that aimed for her throat. With swift moves despite her injured shoulder she managed to slay the demon. As an looks up Cassandra walked up to her.

"Drop your weapons now!" Her voice was authoritive and Talya was trained since childhood to obey her superiors.

"All right, I will disarm."

"No, wait. I cannot protect and I cannot let you be defensless. You may have new of your weapons yet." Cassandra eyed Talya with something akin to trust.

"I should remember you came willingly."

As they proceeded up the mountain, sounds of battle greeted their ears.

"What's that?"

"We're getting close to the rift, you can hear the fighting."

"Who is fighting?"

As they rounded the corner Talya one she found her answer. She saw a green light hanging in the air.

That must be the rift.

Without a second thought they joined the fight. Talya trying to ignore the protest from her shoulder which felt like it was being torn from her body with every move, an have all at had. As he the last demon fell, an elf rescue for her hand and lifted it to the rift.

"Seal it, quickly!" As he spoke a green light shit from her hand and connected to the rift. Talya felt a shock to through her body and the last strength started to drain from her body. They heard a snap and a pop and the rift was gone.

"You did it, you closed the the rift." He had a soothing voice for an elf but a kind face.  
"You mean the mark did it, I didn't really do anything." Confused she retracted her gaan to her chest as if to protect her hand.

"Well, it's good to know. Here I was thinking we would be knee deep in demon shit forever." Talya turns to see a dwarf putting away a fine crossbow.

"Varric Tethras at your service." His smile was genuine and Talya thought they would be good friends.

"I'm Solas if their are to be introductions."

"Yeah, he means 'I kept you safe while you were sleeping'."

"You can do that? Then I owe you my thanks."  
"Closing the breach will be gratitude enough." His face was stern but his voice made the words soft.

"I appreciate your help Varric but we dont need you." Cassandra spoke to the first time and it was with ice in her voice.  
Varric laughed and with a knowing glint in his eyes g offered Cassandra a reply.

"Have you seen your soldiers? They are outnumbered. You new me Seeker." He was inspe,ring his nails to hide his satisfied smirk. 

"Ugh." Cassandra hugged away and just motioned us to follow her to the forward camp were Leliana was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue.

"Do you understand why you have to go Talya?"

"Yes, father. The war between Mages and Templars influence all of us and because we, as Trevelyans, stand neutral, we must know what the outcome of this conclave will be."

"Yes, but do you understand why I am asking you specifically?" Her father William asked.

"Because I am lesser known to the public than the rest of my siblings and because my training for years in the arts of subterfuge and stealth."

Talya the youngest of the Trevelyan children was born to a wealthy family and has enjoyed many privileges but all she really is, is a normal girl who just wanted more attention from her parents. Being the youngest of a prominent family doesn't guarentee attention. 

Talya only trained in the arts to keep herself busy and hopefully catch her family's attention. Her brother William or Willy as an called him, was the only one of her siblings who ever paid any attention to her. Her parents loved her she knew this but they had other priorities and responsibilities that claimed their attention.

"That's right Talya. Only you can go observe without being noticed. I trust you with this my sweet girl. This will affect our family greatly, we cannot stay neutral forever I fear and when that day comes we must be ready." Her had a glow in his eyes that an has never seen before.

The following day Talya made her preparations to go to Haven to observe the conclave between the Mages and Templars.

"Maker guide us all...."

 

It's dark and ground feels unsteady. A sense of unreality hung in the air.  
Where am I? As the first thought that crossed Talyas mind. Strange noises on the diatance were drawing closer but her limbs were stuff and she felt as though a paralyses spell was on her entire body.

"The demons are coming, we have to run" Talya turned her head and shock want through her body with a jolt.

"Most Holy!"  
"No time, we must run." With those words they ran and ran, next thing Talya was aware of, was being in a cold cell...


End file.
